


Playlist for Monster Lovers And Monster Wannabes Everywhere

by CabinFeverHaver



Category: Monster Lover Community
Genre: Exophilia Playlists, Monster Playlists, Other, i have a playlist obsession so here you go, no i won’t give you the Spotify link sorry this stays between us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinFeverHaver/pseuds/CabinFeverHaver
Summary: Heya ghouls, I don’t have a lot of writing juice in me but hey, everyone loves playlists. I’ve had this playlist for while and it’s entirely monster themed, if you have any song suggestions PLEASE comment them, i’m always adding new stuff and will update the fic as the playlist gets longer. Happy listening <3





	Playlist for Monster Lovers And Monster Wannabes Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry, i’m not giving out the Spotify link bc of privacy reasons but rest assured that all of these songs ARE on Spotify

🦇for the love of ghouls! a playlist🦇

1) Good Boy - Dogbite

2) I Was A Teenage Werewolf - The Cramps

3) Ball of the Dead Rat - The Teeth

4) Creature - Tijuana Panthers

5) Scary Monsters/Super Freaks - David Bowie

6) Crocadile Rock - Gang Green

7) Aim for the Head - Creature Feature

8) Beast - Aldous Harding 

9) Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn’t’ve?) - Buzzcocks

10) Animal - Dogbite

11) I’m Dead - The Limiñanas

12) Monster Mash - Bobby “Boris” Pickett (because of course)

13) Green Blood - Sonny & The Sunsets

14) Betty Dreams of Green Men - Guerilla Toss

15) Little Ghost - The White Stripes

16) Ghosting - Mother Mother

17) You’re Dead - Norma Tanega

18) I Was A Teenage Monster - The Keytones

19) Horror Show - DJ Shadow, Danny Brown

20) Wolf Like Me - TV On the Radio

21) Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival

22) Blue Moon (From “Grease”) - Sha Na Na  
(can you tell i was watching some werewolf flicks)

23) Baby You’re a Haunted House - Gerard Way 

24) Creature Comfort - Wood


End file.
